


骗局

by Litai123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litai123/pseuds/Litai123





	骗局

起初阿尔德韦雷尔德在德布劳内眼中也就是个长得帅气并且待人热情的人，他们在念同一个高中时偶尔会一帮人一起出去玩，但也仅此而已。

后来他们考上了不同的大学，德布劳内的要离家更远些，但在假期他还是会回家过。阿尔德韦雷尔德在大街上巧遇过他一次，但没说几句话。德布劳内回家后收到了对方发来的微信，也无非就是“最近怎样”之类的寒暄，对话了几天后阿尔德韦雷尔德把他约了出去。

德布劳内知道他的意思。不管这份感情在高中有没有萌生，可阿尔德韦雷尔德是认识蛮久的人了，德布劳内起码能在他身上找到熟悉的感觉，而不用再与陌生人重新经营感情。他们在奶茶店里坐了一个下午，离开时阿尔德韦雷尔德载德布劳内回家，在车里向他告白了。

“你在别人的心里可能远没你想象中重要。”德布劳内一直把这句话记得很牢。他长相不是很帅，性格不太好，交际能力一般，倒是学习成绩真的很好，导致一些同学愿意接近他，但他知道这些人也不是很愿意与他深交。德布劳内不想让认识他们的人知道他与阿尔德韦雷尔德的关系，平时约会都呆在室内以及人不多的地方，亦或是去任意一方的家里做爱。阿尔德韦雷尔德不爱玩那么多花招，最喜欢用传教士体位干他，把性器在他体内小幅度地抽动，每次都充满力量且已经足够深了。偶尔更大的幅度会让德布劳内叫出声来，然后注视着那张好看的脸继续呻吟直到迎来高潮。

卢卡库是德布劳内少有的儿时好友，他虽然出身贫穷但非常有志气，也能善意地包容德布劳内。他们曾经躺在草坪上望着天空，思考着今后的人生。分道扬镳之后卢卡库交了个叫博格巴的朋友，德布劳内一开始也只是在卢卡库的社交网站上看过这个人，直到有一天他在街上偶尔遇到这两个人肩并肩走在一起，气氛却感觉不像普通朋友。他鬼使神差地跟踪他们，直到目视他们走进一间酒店。德布劳内甚至有时在与阿尔德韦雷尔德做完爱后脑海都会莫名其妙重现那个场景，然后再拼命甩头试图忘掉。同学聚会上德布劳内会不明原因地对卢卡库损几句博格巴，有次过火了让卢卡库很生气，两人大吵了一架。德布劳内取关了他的instagram，同时对他有些愧疚，阿尔德韦雷尔德站在房门口问他还好吗，然后德布劳内转头与他接吻。

“去跟Rom道歉吧。”阿尔德韦雷尔德轻轻地揉着德布劳内的耳根对他说。

他心想，哪怕自己搞砸了所有事情，起码阿尔德韦雷尔德还需要他。

第二天他们一起来到卢卡库家，博格巴果然在，甚至还有他哥哥也在，德布劳内只好硬着头皮红着脸不情不愿但又很诚恳地对卢卡库道了歉，而对方大笑着拍他肩膀说他早就不在乎了。那天德布劳内才发觉自己是有多么小心眼，但依旧没有重新关注卢卡库的instagram。

 

有一天阿尔德韦雷尔德问德布劳内愿不愿意跟自己的大学朋友去吃饭，他答应了。几个人围坐在烧烤店的桌子前边吃边聊，德布劳内看在男朋友的面子上罕见地健谈了许多，阿尔德韦雷尔德也很高兴。他们决定去酒吧再玩一轮，结果大家发现维尔通亨和阿尔德韦雷尔德都喝多了的时候已经太迟了。

“Kev，你爱我吗？”他倒在德布劳内怀里问。德布劳内安抚他的背，酒吧里其他人的视线让他觉得有些不好意思。等阿尔德韦雷尔德清醒了一点，德布劳内挣脱他去解手，发现阿里正陪着维尔通亨在马桶旁吐。

“哎呀~明明是来庆祝你跟Toby在一起的，搞成这样真是服了。”阿里无奈地笑了笑。

“Jan的身体比较要紧。”德布劳内跟阿里一起把维尔通亨架回卡座上躺着，然后突然对阿里说想跟他聊聊。

两个人走出酒吧门口吹冷风，德布劳内先开口：“我这人性子比较直，说话也不爱拐弯抹角的……Jan是不是喜欢Toby很久了。”

阿里愣了一下，然后叹了口气：“你果然很聪明。”

“毕竟在修心理学，其实刚才吃饭时从他看我的眼神就能看出来了。他跟高中的时候一个样，还是这么不会隐瞒自己的感情。”德布劳内把手插进口袋。

“他不会对你们做什么的。”

“我知道。”然后德布劳内后悔自己为什么要开始这个话题。

“时间久了他肯定会move on的。我们回去吧。”阿里拍了下德布劳内的背，走回了酒吧。

大家各自结账走人，德布劳内把阿尔德韦雷尔德搀到车旁，看到维尔通亨在微笑着向他们挥手。

到家后阿尔德韦雷尔德又清醒了不少，德布劳内把他压到床上说自己想当攻，对方有点意外，问他之前不是拒绝过这个提议吗，他笑嘻嘻地说只是太懒了。然而整个过程里德布劳内心不在焉。结束性爱后阿尔德韦雷尔德很快就睡着了，德布劳内盯着他的睫毛发呆，想起维尔通亨那副有些心酸的脸。他又一次掉入这种死循环，明明就该知道自己为何不肯公开他们的关系，又自欺欺人地制造美好假象，这明显对许多人都不公平——他甚至不敢回答阿尔德韦雷尔德在酒吧里问他的问题。这样好像就能想清楚了，一旦接受自己不是很喜欢他，而在他心里自己也不是很重要的想法，也许就能坦荡地分开了。

 

开学前德布劳内又搞砸了一件事，那就是与阿尔德韦雷尔德分手。把自己的衣物从阿尔德韦雷尔德家带走时，德布劳内逃避了他的视线，回到驾驶座还是忍不住望了他最后一眼，然后下定决心般地踩下油门。他驾着车在去学校的公路上，这三个月的回忆仿佛像被抛在身后的风景，只能靠时间慢慢消磨。

回到宿舍后德布劳内收拾好自己的东西，发了条短信给家里人报平安，然后开始考虑晚上要吃什么。突然门外有一声巨响，他吓了一跳，连忙打开宿舍的门，看到有个男孩提着两大箱行李摔在了地上。

“你没事吧？”德布劳内把男孩扶了起来，看起来没什么大碍。男孩拍拍身上的灰，确认一眼房号对着他笑了：“我叫John Stones，我们以后就是室友啦。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
